blues_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrone
Tyrone, The Football Star, 'is a primary Gary OC. Biography Tyrone Davis was born in San Diego, Caliafornia, but moved to Philadelphia with he was one year old. He was raised by his mother and grandmother. During high school, Tyrone was a star football player, and played basketball in the offseason. When he graduated from high school, Tyrone's grandmother passed away. It was very hard for Tyrone, as he and his grandmother were very close. Tyrone is almost never in a bad mood; he is always cheerful and always had a smile on his face. But on the day his grandmother died, Tyrone will be very quiet and won't say anything to anyone. Tyrone also always knows how to make someone smile. Tyrone signed up for Total Drama to have some fun, and to try and get his grandmother off his mind. Ten Words to Describe Him *Hilarious *Brilliant *Athletic *Caring *Family Oriented *Cheerful *Fun *Musical *Protective *Sweet Audition '''Tyrone: ' -sitting on a park bench writing something; looks up- Oh, hey! The name's Tyrone Davis. I want to be on Total Drama Island because I've got a lot of great qualities about myself. I'm strong -flexes muscles-, smart -shows report card, which as straight A's-, and I've got tons of talent! For starters, I write my own songs and raps, and I'm a star football and basketball player. I hope to become a rapper, but if that doesn't work, a star quarterback for the Giants will do. Whatever I do, I just want to do it for my grandma. -holds up a picture of her- She died a few days after my high school graduation.. I miss her so much. -sniffles then smiles- But I'll win the show for her! So pick me! See ya! -catches football- Online Profile '''What's your best quality? I've got so many of them, I can't pick just one. I'm smart, polite, funny, nice, strong, I can write my own songs.. I'm gonna go with all of them. Faves? (Music, color, music, food) *Rap, or R&B. *Aqua. *Boyz in the Hood! *Baby back ribs. Man, I could go for one of those right now.. Describe your craziest dream. Can't think of any. Most embarrasing moment at school? Homecoming game. I missed the game winnning catch, and the team wouldn't talk to me for, like, the whole year. Describe the first job you ever had. I worked at a summer camp with the 76rs. They really suck. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Raising my family, having a music career, or playing in the NFL. My dream date would be with _______, doing what? I don't know yet. It's the last day on earth. In one sentance, what would you do? Relax. Old Design He was a Lightning recolor. Trivia * His theme song is Blessings by Big Sean ft. Drake and Kanye West. ** Tyrone has an alternate theme as well, which is One Man Can Change The Word by Big Sean ft. Kanye West and John Legend. * When he was first created, Tyrone was Lightning's twin brother, but this was later changed. Category:Males Category:Gary's Main OC's Category:First Generation Characters Category:Aries Category:Straight Category:Gary's OC's